


[斯莉]《色戒》

by hokutoxhokuto



Series: 开往春天的小火车 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 本来是个色诱小段子，越写越熟悉，这不就是色戒吗？干脆就叫色戒吧。大约会分上下两篇。
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: 开往春天的小火车 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963561
Kudos: 25
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	1. 上

女仆装，吊带袜，莉莉把长发在脑后束成一个发髻，对着镜子加长了睫毛，碧绿的眼睛用力地眨了眨。镜子里是一个性感清纯的漂亮女孩，很好，很完美。

身为一个勇敢的格兰芬多，她今天要去色诱头号食死徒——西弗勒斯斯内普。

局势太差了，在伏地魔的明枪暗箭下，凤凰社节节败退，再不出点大招，只能去阿尔巴尼亚的森林打游击了。所以莉莉决定做出牺牲，为了情报，舍身饲虎——饲那个斯内普！

“我是来应聘女佣的！”莉莉故意歪着站，露出她美好的肩颈线条。

“女佣？我没招聘女佣啊。不过，莉莉……”头号食死徒还住在蜘蛛尾巷的破房子，这让莉莉有点唏嘘。

“我要工作赚钱，我想你需要女佣，你也知道，现在没那么好找工作。”对角巷都关门了，魔法部全都被夺魂咒控制，连古灵阁的妖精都丧失了人身自由，的确没有地方可以找到工作。

“可是我……”

“别说你不需要，难道你每天洗衣服拖地吗？”莉莉挺了挺胸，看了一眼斯内普身后黑洞洞的房子，“你上次打扫是什么时候？”

回想不起来，“……好吧，”斯内普败下阵来，“莉莉，如果你需要钱——”

把他挤到一旁，莉莉硬钻进了斯内普的房子：“我当然要通过工作赚钱——(⊙o⊙)哇，西弗，你魔药书上长出蘑菇来了！这种蘑菇叫什么？”

“新品种，味道很好，你吃吗？我试吃过，没有毒——”

“你真勇敢。”莉莉由衷地说。

虽然吵架过绝交过，但他们毕竟是青梅竹马，莉莉一旦释放善意，斯内普立刻就满心欢喜地接受了。

“平时你工作忙吗？”莉莉做了满桌晚餐，累的半死，要知道收拾出斯内普已经沦为仓库的厨房就用光了她的魔力。

“还可以。”斯内普喝了口汤，味道真好，“难得你还关心我，之前的事情……”

“我一直都关心你，西弗，我们都长大了，之前的事情就让它过去吧，”莉莉半真半假地说，伸手握住了斯内普的手背。

斯内普肉眼可见地脸红了，心里忽然一阵开心，莉莉觉得自己的计划很快就能成功了。

白天，斯内普在实验室忙活，莉莉把蜘蛛尾巷的房子翻了个底朝天，可惜，没找到什么想要的资料，倒是翻出了西弗勒斯藏起来的一大堆脏衣服。

既然要色诱，就不要怕洗他的内裤，莉莉红着脸抱着盆进了盥洗室。

西弗勒斯从实验室回来的时候正好看到莉莉踮着脚尖晾他藏起来的衣服和内裤，裙子拉起来露出整条漂亮的长腿，还能看见一点短裤的花边，他立刻感觉自诩冷静理智的心脏跳到了嗓子眼，堵的他喘不过气，噎的他说不出话。

“西弗，你回来啦！”莉莉晾完了衣服立刻发现了他，也有点不好意思，不过她比他大方多了，“我还没来得及做饭，你得稍等一下……”

西弗勒斯愣了一下，抿了抿嘴：“我们——要不出去吃，不要做了。”

事实证明，他并不是不懂，而是不屑于享乐，他带莉莉去吃的餐馆各个方面都很好，甚至并不贵，就算是他出钱，也让莉莉吃得毫无心理负担。

只要不聊伏地魔，他们就是最心有灵犀的朋友，甚至连口味都一模一样。莉莉把花椰菜硬塞进西弗勒斯嘴里，看他垮下了脸，勉为其难地嚼着，笑的好像回到了小时候。

不过，斯内普如今的确很有钱，他地下室里塞满了金子，而且他没把钱存进古灵阁，很明智，不少格兰芬多古灵阁的金库都被伏地魔冻结了，少爷秒变穷光蛋。

喝了一点餐酒，莉莉觉得自己脸红扑扑的，她偷偷解开了领口的扣子，弯腰去捡掉在地上的餐巾，犹豫要不要摸一把西弗勒斯的腿，想想一定会吓到他，还是算了。

不过想让他看到的，他一定看到了，脸色变得非常不自在。

用飞路粉回家的时候，莉莉故意扑在他怀里，听到他心跳得像是敲鼓一样。

知道自己对他仍旧有影响力，莉莉偷偷地笑了。

“不好意思，我擦一下书架，”她跨在西弗勒斯腿上，拿着抹布去擦书架，丰满的柔软快要贴到他脸上了，莉莉感觉到他腿间的凸起，使坏地蹭了蹭。

“不好意思，”早晨他还没起床，她就去掀他的被子。清晨他的反应显而易见，莉莉面对自己要攻略的大家伙有点紧张，超出预期的尺寸，西弗勒斯比她还紧张，他几乎是摔下床踉踉跄跄地跑进了盥洗室。可怜的家伙，莉莉摇头。

“……”还没等他洗完澡就进去拿脏衣服。

虽然拉着浴帘，但莉莉故意尖叫了一声滑倒了，西弗勒斯立刻掀开帘子冲了出来，在满是水渍和蒸汽的盥洗室，把她抱了起来。

他什么都没穿！他的皮肤摸上去是不见光的那种柔滑，很瘦，但却不是瘦骨嶙峋，没有多少脂肪，却有结实的肌肉，搅拌坩埚也是个力气活吗？莉莉的手指划过他的后背，感觉他起了鸡皮疙瘩。

往她的小床上放的时候，莉莉不肯松手，两个人滚进柔软的床榻里。

“别走——”她只需要说两个字就好了，因为西弗勒斯立刻狠狠地封住了她的唇。

正是荷尔蒙满满的年纪，忍到现在，西弗勒斯已经算是正人君子了。

“我想，除了我的房子，你更想打理我这个人吧？你想做什么，莉莉？”他吐出她红肿的唇轻声说，手顺着她的吊带袜向上游移。

“我得找个长期工作。万一哪天你带回一个挑剔的女主人，那我的日子岂不是很难过？”莉莉的手在他胸口游弋着。

“所以你打算满足我的一切需求，女佣？”他低声说，拉着她的手去触碰他高昂的反应。

“是的，主……主人。”她握住他，脸红了，他太粗大了，她一只手握住他都有点勉强。

满意地笑笑，他把她的制服领口拉了下来，去亲吻她丰满的小白兔，那嫣红立刻挺翘起来，惹得莉莉一阵发抖，陌生的情欲让她全身起了红潮，但又不能逃跑。

“轻一点。”她小声说着。

莉莉的柔顺婉转让西弗勒斯的欲望立刻涨大到了顶点，他亲吻着她的身体，揉捏着她乳球的尖端，在她雪白的胸脯上留下一排牙印。

手指滑下去，轻抚她饱满的缝隙，那里已经有点湿润，西弗勒斯用指尖试了试她的入口，很紧窄，他摸到了一层阻碍，“第一次？”

“当然，”莉莉睁开眼，盯着他，“别说你不是。”

“……”对于莉莉忽然而至的占有欲，西弗勒斯心里居然有些高兴，他捏了捏她的乳头，“难道你不希望我经验丰富好让你舒服一些？”

“不，”莉莉瑟缩了一下，对他挺起胸，“经验可以慢慢学习，我还是希望我们的起点是一样的。”

“那恭喜你，你的愿望成真了。”他的手指顺着她的花穴插了进去，里面滚烫紧窄，他皱着眉试着旋转了一下，莉莉立刻叫痛。

“只是一根手指，你太紧了，也不够湿，会受伤的。”西弗勒斯抽出手，他的性器比手指粗大何止五倍，“我们只能慢慢来了。”

“嗯，”莉莉重新闭上眼睛，她感觉西弗勒斯把她的乳球聚拢起来，把他的粗大插入中间，前后抽插着，同时挤压着她敏感的柔软。

天啊，他粗大的性器就在她眼前。莉莉眯起眼睛偷看了一眼，很狰狞，太大了，他要用这个插入她？莉莉顿时感觉腿间一阵发热，她交叠起腿，感觉腿心有什么酥酥麻麻，那紧窄的花穴顿时感到十分空虚。

似乎感觉到她的想法，西弗勒斯伸手去揉搓她腿间的小红豆，那未经风雨的小豆豆敏感的得发疼，莉莉几乎立刻叫起来：“不要，西弗勒斯，太刺激了，不要——啊啊啊啊——”

“不要对主人说不，”西弗勒斯收了点力气，在她胸口的摩擦却更猛烈了， 毕竟是第一次，这对他也很刺激，很快他就射了出来，点点白浊留在莉莉的胸口，脸上和红发上，看上去无比的淫靡。

喘着气，莉莉用手擦了一下脸上的液体，很滑，鬼使神差地，她把手指放在嘴里舔了一下，嗯，没什么味道。

可这个画面让西弗勒斯立刻又硬了起来。

他打开她的双腿，那里已经黏腻一片，小小的贝口吐着光滑的泡泡，西弗勒斯放进一根手指，这次她没叫疼，于是他加了一根手指，低头去舔她的小豆豆。

并不是很疼，那里的空虚被填满了，莉莉扭动着，感觉自己慢慢被打开了，一阵一阵的快感袭来，那些陌生的，狂热的情潮席卷了她，她忽然被闪电击中了，尖叫着哭了出来。

“给我，西弗，给我……”她断断续续地说，又感觉一股热流涌出，“我可以了……”

“你得忍一下，”他扶着他的巨大在她入口蹭了蹭，他能看到强烈的对比，几乎看不到的入口和将要入侵的巨物，第一次一定会很疼，他握紧了魔杖，希望她撕裂的不要太厉害。

他几乎没有犹豫地冲破了她少女的屏障，忽然而至的剧痛让莉莉脑子一片空白，她颤抖地睁大了眼睛，还没有哭出声就感觉到伤处一片清凉，西弗勒斯用了治愈咒。

她泪汪汪地抬起眼睛看着他，小脸一片苍白：“疼。”

“对不起，”他又念了一边治疗咒，把莉莉抱在怀里，低头去吻她的唇，“以后会让你舒服的。”

被她柔软紧致且颤抖的花径紧紧地吸住，西弗勒斯狠狠吸了一口气，这感觉非常非常的销魂，如果不是刚才射过一次，现在他肯定坚持不住，她的身体真的是满是宝藏的花园。

治愈咒很有效果，痛感很快消失了，莉莉的脸又有了血色，她立刻活泼了起来，去亲西弗勒斯的鼻子，开始胡说八道——只有大可不行，是不是银样蜡枪头，好看不中用呢？

这种挑衅的行为得到西弗勒斯秋风扫落叶一般严酷的回应，莉莉咿咿呀呀地喊哑了嗓子：“轻点，轻点，啊啊，西弗，就是那……”

两人实在很契合，第一次就能让双方都满足且欲罢不能很少见，莉莉揉着自己酸胀的大腿根，往西弗勒斯怀里拱了拱，觉得他越看越顺眼了。

第二天早晨，女佣起不来床，早饭还得主人做。

莉莉大口吃着饭，她饿了，做爱真的很耗费体力，而且西弗勒斯炒的鸡蛋非常柔嫩可口。

西弗勒斯坐在她身边，手指放在她大腿上，不安分地往她裙下钻。

“现在是早晨，西弗，你让我休息一下，还疼着呢，肿了，真的，不要弄了……啊……”在他指尖，她又湿成一眼泉，呜呜呜，鸡蛋要凉了。

被放到餐桌上，西弗勒斯拨弄着她濡湿红肿的花穴，真的肿了，可又肿又湿漉漉的，看上去更加可口了，或许他早晨吃这个就可以了，他把嘴唇贴了上去 ，搅动着她柔嫩的内壁，莉莉扭动着闭上眼睛，快感一旦来袭，那些刺痛立刻就变成了刺激。她很快忘了“还疼”那些话，求他立刻操进来。

看上去禁欲的人一旦打破禁忌，就是最放浪的情人。

下班回来他第一件事就是跟她做，不管是客厅，厨房，还是盥洗室，甚至是落地窗前，他用了一个混淆咒，街上的麻瓜看不到莉莉，但莉莉看得到他们。她的乳尖贴在冰凉的玻璃上，裙子撩起到腰际，他滚烫的性器插进她柔嫩的花穴，甚至能从玻璃上看到一点倒影，随着淫靡的水声进进出出。

一旦有麻瓜抬头，莉莉就吓得一缩：“他们真的看不到吗？”可过分的紧张却让她很容易高潮，她喷出的液体顺着大腿滴在地上，他在她耳边赞美着她的花穴是这样舒服，扭过她的脸与她亲吻，他的舌头在她嘴里搅动，莉莉一阵阵酥麻，感觉她的高潮又要来了。

在厨房做是一时兴起，莉莉弯腰洗碗的样子非常迷人，他走过去，发现她裙下空荡荡。

“不穿？”西弗勒斯笑着说。

“反正都会被你脱掉呀。”莉莉红着脸说。

在水池前，他从她身后进入，要求她不能停下手里的活。莉莉呻吟着洗着碗，一边做家务一边做爱很刺激，只是莉莉摔破了所有的碗。

虽然目的不纯，但莉莉真的享受跟西弗勒斯做爱，她坐在他身上，主送地把他插进体内，感觉他填满了她的全部，抽插间刮蹭着她深处所有的敏感点。

“西弗，西弗，”莉莉叫着他的名字，在他身上跳跃着，用他的粗大研磨着自己细嫩的甬道，把他全部吃进去有一点困难，但每次他们总能做到。西弗勒斯用他的粗大撑开她小小的宫口，把精液灌满她的子宫。

每次做完莉莉总觉得肚子里满满的，如果没有避孕魔药，她可能要一直给他生小崽子吧？

虽然被做昏了头，但莉莉至少没忘了收集情报，大大小小的情报她收集了不少，凤凰社们不知道她到底做了什么，但都觉得她情报工作做的太好了，建议她长期做下去。

长期吗？她不反对。她手指上有一枚施了隐藏咒的戒指，是西弗勒斯买给她的，他小心翼翼地跟她求婚，很害怕她不答应。

“我没什么优点，”他迟疑地说，“似乎没资格留住你，但我真的很想永远跟你在一起，从九岁我们认识，我就这么想了。”

“我很乐意，西弗，”莉莉跳了起来抱着他的脖子吻他，她哭得太厉害了，不止是激动，还有一种深深的哀伤，她知道这幸福和欢愉有一天会结束，也知道自己会永远爱着他。

身和心哪有办法分得那么清楚，她每天跟他做爱，把所有的柔弱与欢愉交给他，早就把爱做进了身体深处，跟灵魂纠缠不清。

“我今天还准备了一个小东西，”西弗勒斯拿出一个比拇指粗一圈的小果子，“月光果，它见不到光就会自己震动。”他把小果子在莉莉穴口滚动了一下，却没有塞进去，而是向后移动了一下，塞进了她的后穴。

“呀！这感觉——”莉莉皱起了眉头，那小果子陷入黑暗立刻震动了起来，奇妙的快感让莉莉扬起了眉毛。

“现在，女佣，我想喝茶了。”西弗勒斯坏笑着松开了手，“快去泡茶。”

伴随着一阵阵酥麻，莉莉走路都腿软，她哀怨地看着西弗勒斯，去厨房沏茶。他笑着看着她，任由她哼哼唧唧地表达不满。

“不舒服吗？拿出来？腿分开点，”喝了一口茶，西弗勒斯把莉莉抱在腿上，手指去揉她的花核。

“西弗，不是那里面 ，啊——”莉莉分开腿，脸红的小声叫，他手指探进她的花穴，似乎忘记了月光果的位置。

“是吗？可我记得在里面，”他的手指抽插着她的花穴，加上后穴里震动的月光果，双重的刺激让莉莉立刻呻吟出声。

在她一个小高潮后，西弗勒斯把手指拿了出来，“没找到啊，是不是手指不够长 ，要用别的东西掏一掏？”

“是的，”莉莉喘息着点头，把他那早就硬了的粗大解放了出来，她抖的太厉害，西弗勒斯帮忙她才把他的火热插了进去，立刻舒服得摇起腰来。

可是这时壁炉里的火焰噼啪一响，一颗人头冒了出来：“斯内普，狼人要的魔药改了，很紧急，我跟你说，你记一下。”

好在他们是背对壁炉的，还有西弗勒斯的身体遮挡，莉莉吓得捂住嘴，却感觉西弗勒斯在她身体里变得更大了。

“嗯，你说，我听着。”他动作小了些，却更加深入，继续抽动着，每一下都撞在她花心上。

壁炉里的人絮絮叨叨总是说不完，莉莉不敢出声，又因为紧张夹的更紧，西弗勒斯舒服得直皱眉，他小声说：“太紧了……”

“什么？”壁炉人头耳朵还很好使。

“没事，我说你说的太快了 ，继续。”

在那个人头消失之后，莉莉才被按在沙发上狠狠地艹了一顿，差点被发现的刺激让她的高潮一波又一波，她流了太多水，把西弗勒斯的裤子都弄湿了。

“我们或许可以出去试试， ”晚上西弗勒斯抚摸着莉莉的柔软说，“今天你可是湿透了……”

“什么？”莉莉困的要命，她什么也没听到 几乎是立刻睡着了。


	2. Chapter 2

能让莉莉豁出去自己也要做点什么，可以看出凤凰社的形势的确很艰难。与此相对的，就是食死徒这边形式一片大好。

好到老伏天天在斯莱特林庄园开舞会。

“西弗勒斯，如果你看上谁家的纯血小姐，一定要告诉我。”伏地魔早就答应西弗勒斯，给他一个血统高贵的妻子。

“您的事业没有大获全胜前，我不考虑成家。”西弗勒斯拒绝的很得体，卢修斯和贝拉一起翻白眼。

这个回答让伏地魔很高兴，他就是很欣赏没有家业挂累的手下，做事肯定更加尽心尽力。

“周末我安排了聚会，大家放松放松，放心，我不参加。”老板也参加的同事聚会只能叫加班，不参加的，叫疑似加班。

伏地魔一走，贝拉就跳了起来，指着斯内普大叫：“一直躲在安全的大后方还有资格说大话？不是你不考虑结婚，是没有人肯嫁给你吧？斯内普？”

“我又不是卡罗，”斯内普冷笑了一声，“你难道愿意结婚？莱斯特兰奇夫人？”

迷恋着老伏天天计划爬boss床的贝拉立刻不说话了，罗道夫斯不满地嘟囔了一声，卡罗在角落骂骂咧咧。

“行了行了，”卢修斯掺进来打圆场，“周末的舞会是纳西莎用心安排的，你们都给我好好参加，所有的纯血未婚姑娘都会来，西弗勒斯，没遇到那个人之前，别说你不想结婚！”

切，我想结婚，但不是跟那些“纯血美女”，西弗勒斯腹诽，我家“女仆”她不香不甜吗？

于是他下班后就去买了一枚戒指。

斯内普的房子亮了好几个色号，莉莉把每一个灰尘死角都清扫了一遍，尤其是他之前又硬又潮的床，现在变得绵软舒服，当然因为莉莉自己也睡在上面。

听到壁炉响了一声，莉莉赶紧从厨房走了出来，给了他一个迎接吻。他沉迷于吻她，早安，晚安，上班前，回来后，上床，高潮，他不善于说“我爱你”，就用亲吻取代。

“我马上就做好饭了，”莉莉拍打着西弗勒斯伸到她裙下的手。

“可我想吃别的。”他找到了那个敏感的小点，揉了几下，莉莉立刻叫了起来。

“别，西弗——啊——”她的上衣被掀了起来，这段时间几乎一直处于饱胀状态的双乳暴露在空气中，深粉色的乳头立刻挺立了起来。莉莉的乳头很敏感，被西弗勒斯一揉捏，她就感觉腿间越来越湿，“西弗，西弗——”她闭上眼睛，挺起胸脯。

莉莉的乳房不算很大，但形状很饱满，小巧的乳头简直是她的性感开关，只要西弗勒斯吸舔她的乳尖，莉莉就无法自拔地尖叫。

舔舐着她的一侧，用手指碾揉着另一个，西弗勒斯感觉到莉莉贴着自己越来越紧，声音也越来越娇柔，知道她准备好了。

寻觅的指尖感觉到了莉莉渗出的滑腻，西弗勒斯把她的腿抬高，他早就迫不及待地猛烈入侵她细嫩的花径，她的里面灼热又紧致，像魅药一样让人上瘾。他太大了，就算做好前戏，每次进入都会有点疼，莉莉从迷乱的快感中清醒了那么一会儿，咬住牙，忽然想起她的锅。

“西弗，西弗……”她的声音在他缓慢的律动中有些破碎，“厨房——我的火还没关。”

“我去关，”他凑在她耳边说，伸手把她抱了起来，把她的腿扣在自己腰上，转身向厨房走。他的粗大还在埋在她体内，随着走路的颠簸抽插着，莉莉紧紧搂住西弗勒斯的脖子，害怕掉下去，又被体内的滚烫折磨得颤抖。

西弗勒斯故意走的很慢，用手扶着莉莉的腰臀，这个姿势不怎么动就会进入的很深，他感觉碰到了她的花心，于是顶住她开始研磨。

被搔到了痒处，却不够用力。莉莉急的在西弗勒斯腰上扭了扭：“西弗——”她拉长了撒娇的调子，用力夹紧他，感觉到西弗勒斯吸气，她得意地笑了，在一起做了很多次，她终于也有点技术了。

挥舞着魔杖熄了厨房的灶台，西弗勒斯把莉莉抱回了卧室，还是这里最舒服，拔出来分身，西弗勒斯把莉莉扔到了床上：“来，选个姿势。”他微笑着说。

“我想在上面，”莉莉眯起眼睛说，她很喜欢自己主导的感觉。

跨坐在西弗勒斯腰上，莉莉扶住那粗长的性器抵住自己的入口。每次跟他做爱莉莉都有种恍惚感，到底是自己牺牲了肉体，还是找了个借口来享用西弗勒斯。每次体验都好到觉得自己赚了，莉莉心说如果形势逆转伏地魔让西弗勒斯来色诱她，只要尝到一次甜头，她怕也是抵抗不住。

慢慢地让那罪恶的源泉插入身体，他的龟头顶开她细嫩的甬道，直顶入她的最深处，刚刚的抽插已经让她很湿很滑，所以这次不怎么疼，感觉到他蹭过了自己的敏感点，莉莉立刻在他身上扭动起腰，她跳动了几下就感觉到花径猛地收缩了起来，莉莉握住西弗勒斯的手颤抖地闭上眼睛，强烈的快感将她埋葬了，花径猛烈地吸搅着他的性器，她感觉自己上了云端。

“我还没开始呢，宝贝，你怎么自己偷跑了？”西弗勒斯揉搓了一下她硬的发疼的乳尖，她的颤抖让他胀的更大了。

“西弗，西弗，”莉莉说不出话来，她瘫倒在西弗勒斯的胸膛上，立刻被他一个翻身压在身下，那让她上瘾的疯狂性事，不过刚刚开始。

晚上很晚他们才吃上饭，忘了施保温咒，饭菜都凉透了，但他们俩很饿，所以都吃了很多。

莉莉眼睛水汪汪地看着西弗勒斯，从头发丝到脚趾尖都爽了，看他的滤镜也越发精妙了。就算他一张脸阴沉沉的，在莉莉眼里还是那么吸引人。

“周末我们有舞会，你一个人少做一点饭就行，不用等我，会结束的很晚，我不可能提前离开的。”西弗勒斯一边吃饭一边说，“如果巫师袍店送衣服来，你就帮我看看要不要再熨一下。”

“你定做了新袍子？”莉莉惊讶地扬眉，这个宴会这么正式吗？西弗勒斯可不是会自己去买新衣服的人。

“嗯，是的，卢修斯已经说了几次我的袍子太旧了。”西弗勒斯低头吃饭，没感受到莉莉的诧异。

第二天西弗勒斯一离开家，莉莉就联系了凤凰社。小天狼星值班，简短地打了个招呼，莉莉把食死徒聚会的事情告诉了小天狼星。

“啊，这件事我知道，只是不知道具体时间，昨天从卡罗家露出一点风声，据说是食死徒开相亲大会，卡罗家驼子兄妹可是盛装打扮，袍子做了好几套。”小天狼星嗤笑着说。

相亲？莉莉惊讶地撅起了嘴，这时候门铃响了，她急匆匆地挂掉了双面镜去开门，是巫师袍店送来的新袍子，莉莉生气地看着新袍子，这布料一看就很贵，恨不得给他咬个稀巴烂。

西弗勒斯还打算娶个纯血女继承人吗？莉莉生气地想，那个坏蛋！

不知道为什么莉莉最近这么热情，西弗勒斯硬是把哈欠压了下去，把魔药材料丢进坩埚，她能缠着自己一晚上，明明累的都睁不开眼，还是手脚并用地爬到他身上。

自己没给她吃什么特别的东西啊？别是她自己吃错了药吧？西弗勒斯开始认真回忆自己收藏的魔药材料哪些有催/情作用。不过虽然累点，但挺幸福的，西弗勒斯终于打了个哈欠。

很快就到了周末了，莉莉满脸不情愿地送西弗勒斯出门，他低头亲亲她的嘴唇，表示让她早点睡，别等他。

早点睡？不可能的。莉莉关上门，迅速甩掉了身上的女仆装，换了衣服出门了。

一进舞会大厅，西弗勒斯就觉得刺眼，这金色大厅布置的挺有品味，但真的，过于炫耀了！一群施了魔法的金天鹅在银色的水里游来游去，身后还带了一群金银双色的小崽崽，游鱼都是宝石镶嵌的，还有玉雕的乌龟……

“我要一只小天鹅！”不知道谁家的熊孩子开始就地十八滚，哭嚎起来。他妈妈立刻低声叫“黑魔王来了，把你抓走吃了。”那孩子嘎嘣就不哭了。

西弗勒斯坐在前排等卢修斯讲场面话，举杯“敬黑魔王”。很快舞会就开始了，他没有去跳的意思，他最近太累，连假装对谁感兴趣都裝不动了。

他就坐在座位上一直喝酒，女服务生们穿着仅仅能盖住屁股的小短裙走来走去，给各个桌子上酒和点心，不少喝多的老流氓眼神开始迷离，不过有个女服务生老围着他的桌子转。

想要攀附食死徒高层的女巫挺多的，西弗勒斯准备瞪她一眼，让她知难而退，然而一眼看去，那个身影太熟悉了。

“莉莉？”她弯腰放点心碟的时候，他低声惊讶地说，“你怎么来了？这里有人认识你，很危险！”

把头发眼睛变了颜色的莉莉也很惊讶：“你怎么认出是我？”

“你的身材我一眼就认出来了。别说其它了，从那个小门出去，找一个壁炉，连着飞路的，先回家！”西弗勒斯着急地说，这屋里不但有认识莉莉的人，还有一大群色鬼。

“哦，我其实就来看看你。”莉莉抱歉地说，西弗勒斯跟她想象中的表现不一样，他没对那些盛装打扮的纯血小姐献殷勤，倒是有几个小姐频频对他放电。

看着她转身向小门走去，西弗勒斯担心地看着她的背影，莉莉怎么跑来了？打第二份工是他给的工资不够花吗？

“喂，小姐，我的酒洒了，快帮我擦擦，”一个流里流气的男人故意把酒倒在了裤裆，拉着莉莉让她帮忙擦。

“我还有其它事情……”莉莉厌恶地看着男人明显鼓胀的身体，准备找借口离开。

“现在这就是你最大的事情，”男人狞笑着，拉住莉莉的手就往裆部伸，“快擦！”

手指忽然一阵激烈的刺痛，老流氓像烫到一样松开手，“你竟敢无礼！”可是他并没有看到莉莉的魔杖，是无杖魔法？可她也没有念咒。

莉莉趁机甩开他，跑出了大厅，流氓想去追，可是被走到这里的斯内普挡住了：“你这是怎么了？塞尔温？喝多了尿裤子了？”

西弗勒斯指着他湿漉漉的裤裆大声说，周围一群食死徒看过来，立刻开始哈哈哈大笑。

“我不是……”塞尔温勉强想解释，可谁还听他的呢？那些人立刻上升到他的前列腺，开始人身攻击。论尖酸刻薄纯血公子哥儿个个当仁不让。

跟着莉莉离开了大厅，斯内普快步追上了她。

“没事吧？”他低声问。

“他们真变态！”莉莉厌恶地说。

“快回家吧，这里不适合你。”

“你——可不能对别的女人动手动脚。”莉莉捏他的，“也别变得跟他们一样坏。”

“我……”西弗勒斯想说什么，可他的余光里出现了一抹铂金发，卢修斯出现在走廊那一边。

想都没想，西弗勒斯立刻把莉莉摁到了墙上，“使劲挣扎，”他在她唇上用力咬了一下，莉莉娇嫩的唇瓣立刻冒出一粒血珠。

血是甜的。他吸住她唇上的伤口，品尝那带着淡淡腥味的甘甜。

“疼”字喊不出来，莉莉真心实意地对西弗勒斯拳打脚踢，结果被他粗暴地束缚住双手，另一只手去摸她短裙下的大腿，吻也加深得她喘不过气，

额~卢修斯挡住了身后的纳西莎，他还是第一次看到斯内普对女人动手动脚，居然还是个女招待，看来学弟不是性冷淡，还是挺正常的，有些男人就喜欢欺负弱女子，看来西弗勒斯内心也挺黑暗的。啧，动作真粗鲁，不能让茜茜看，不过对待这些女人也没必要温柔，露水一场而已。

他转身哄着纳西莎从另一条走廊走了，余光瞥到他们走了，西弗勒斯立刻拉着莉莉进了旁边的屋子，在走廊太容易被人看见了。

“荧光闪烁。”点亮了魔杖，西弗勒斯喘着气恢复自己被刚刚的吻加粗的呼吸，“我找找这里有没有壁炉，你先回家去。”

这里是一间卧室，应该是庄园的客房，壁炉是有，但没有飞路粉。

“不能用，我去另外的房间找找吧，你在这等着。”西弗勒斯说

“慢着，西弗，”莉莉随着魔杖的光看着西弗勒斯支起的帐篷，停下了整理衣服的手。

“刚刚是被谁看到了对吗？你这样也不能立刻出去啊？了。”莉莉把手放在那凸起上，“不如——我们把该做的做完。我这个可怜的女服务生今晚本就是你的猎物不是吗？”

“莉莉！”西弗勒斯倒吸了一口气。

“他们不会来掀被子看你睡的是谁的，我在你怀里一定是安全的，等结束后你再出现也不会令人怀疑。”莉莉轻柔地抚摸着他的脐下三寸娇声说，“而且，因为你对女服务生的特殊喜好，我不放心把这样的你丢在全是小短裙女服务生的舞会上。”

“我的喜好只是你这个小服务生，”西弗勒斯把唇贴在了莉莉脖子上，“你准备我为我服务了吗？”

莉莉说的有道理，他现在出现才容易引起卢修斯那只老狐狸的怀疑，不如，享受享受再走。

“当然，你这个难伺候的宾客。”莉莉盯着西弗勒斯的眼睛，慢慢蹲了下去，把他早就亢奋难耐的性器从袍子下面解放出来，舌尖划过他亢奋的青筋，从上到下，从下到上，莉莉用嘴巴含住了他，努力地吸吮着。

把手指插入她浓密的长发，西弗勒斯看着莉莉努力地唇舌服务，胀的更大了。她技术还不太好，牙齿总是碰到他，但她舔舐着取悦他的样子，就已经足够他舒服到high了。

“其实我想今晚再给你的，”西弗勒斯长出一口气，“新作的袍子也是为了今天，”他拿出一枚戒指，“没有任何条件，你收下也好，不收下也好，这只单方面代表我的心意。”他把戒指放在她手心，“或者你拿去应急也可以。”这戒指非常贵。

“给我戴上，”莉莉把手伸给他，“既然很贵那我就收下了，不过你送戒指居然不跪下吗？”

“当然，我马上就‘跪下’，”把戒指套在莉莉的手指上，他笑了。跪下是要跪下，不过是打开她的腿，品尝她的花园，她的味道像是慕斯和黄油，他不知餍足地品尝着，手指抚摸着她的腿根。

尽根插入，激烈的抽插，莉莉猛烈地紧缩，还有求饶，西弗勒斯在满是食死徒的斯莱特林庄园与莉莉偷欢，他揉捏着她的乳尖，把她的腿抬到肩膀上，轻轻地啃咬着她的脚趾，莉莉在高潮的云端里降不下来，温暖的淫液浇在西弗勒斯的龟头上，还有她不间断的夹吸和绞榨，西弗勒斯猛烈地抵入她的最深处，射出浓稠的精液。

莉莉哭了出来，不知道是太过于刺激，还是手指上的钻石刺痛了她的心，终究是会结束的，高潮来临的时候，她大哭起来。

布莱克一家凑在一起分享斯内普的八卦。

“他搞了一个女服务生。”卢修斯八卦兮兮地说。

“那种低等的女人很适合他。”贝拉翻白眼。

“哪一个？”纳西莎在心里细数服务生的名字，“我选漂亮的服务生可不是为了让你们这群臭男人调戏的！”

雷古勒斯撇嘴，“啧，好脏。”

“终于干了件像食死徒的事情。”罗道夫斯耸肩，“他连女服务生都不干我反而害怕。”

然后他们就去跳舞了，魔法界千年风水流转过很多次，他们这几家从来没有倒台过，靠的就是没什么良心。

楼起得越高蹋得越快，伏地魔总结了一下，就一句话“命不好”，凭什么别人做暴君就酒色财气寿终正寝，他就得死了又死呢？恐怕是梅林大人从中作梗——“代表亚瑟消灭你”。

整整三天，西弗勒斯和莉莉都没出门，门外是欢呼，烟花，欢庆的酒宴。门里是纠缠，爱欲，缠绵的交合。

莉莉用腿把西弗勒斯勾住，“我还要，西弗，给我……”

“黑魔王倒台你也不用这样庆祝吧，莉莉，如果你要离开我了，可以直接说。”西弗勒斯抚摸着莉莉光滑的身体，亲吻着她莹白的肩膀，心里一阵阵难受，但他装作无所谓的样子。

“你倒是看得开，”莉莉娴熟地摆弄了两下，西弗勒斯立刻又硬了，“不来点最后的狂欢吗？不想要吗？”

“你要什么，我都给你。”他掐住她的腰，狠狠撞进她身体里。

“我要——我要——”莉莉尖叫着，花穴吸绞着他的粗大，“后面，后面也要。”

扶住她的臀，西弗勒斯慢慢挤开她的肠壁进入她的菊穴，他们这几天在家里一直做爱，每个能用的地方都用了个遍。莉莉被那饱胀的疼痛和填满的感觉刺激得泪汪汪的，她不由自主地夹紧身体，却让他的快感更加强烈了。

把两根手指探入莉莉的花穴，西弗勒斯前后夹击着她的敏感，莉莉翘起屁股，迎合着他的抽插，疼痛和快感交织在一起，她感觉自己欲仙欲死，之前他射入的精液被挤的流了出来，像更多的润滑液，莉莉呜咽着去亲西弗勒斯的嘴唇，他唇上是她的味道，她唇上也是他的味道。

莉莉提前配好了魅药，下在了饮料里，他们会纵欲三天，不会觉得累，也不会伤到身体，而且这个药还有个作用，她能给他的也只有这些了。

第四天的清晨，莉莉离开了斯内普的房子，来到了魔法部法律司。

“我来举报食死徒。”她把手放在《巫师法典》上，鼻子立刻酸了。

“你愿意出庭作证吗？伊万斯小姐？我们最近接到了太多举报了。”阿米莉亚博恩斯认真地问莉莉，这个来举报食死徒的女巫一边录口供一边嚎啕大哭。

“愿意。”莉莉捂住嘴，伏地魔倒台了，她来举证了西弗勒斯，对不起，但她必须这么做。西弗勒斯，我会等你的，我会一直等你的，等你赎清的你的罪行，我们在一起好不好？

“太好了，因为最近举证食死徒的人数很多，我们查证抓捕都需要时间，你最近也要注意你的人身安全，尤其远离你举报的人，有些食死徒会垂死挣扎的。”博恩斯关心地说。

“谢谢你，我会的。”莉莉抿紧嘴唇，她会回去陪着她的食死徒的，直到傲罗带他走。

一直觉得自己当天会哭死在法庭的莉莉目瞪口呆地看着邓布利多出现在审判斯内普的证人席上，作证西弗勒斯斯内普一直是凤凰社的卧底，给凤凰社提供了非常多珍贵的情报。

“我们两个是搭档，是伙伴，如果没有西弗勒斯，我们做的一切都毫无意义。”邓布利多微笑着说。

小法庭里一阵窃窃私语。半小时后，博恩斯审判长微笑起来，敲了敲审判锤：“陪审团裁决，西弗勒斯斯内普无罪，当庭释放。”

莉莉坐在证人席里脸色宛如八爪章鱼一样瞬息万变，她看着西弗勒斯走向她，挑起一边的眉毛：“回家吗？不知道你还愿不愿意给我打工啊，女佣小姐。”

“看她高兴的都说不出话来了，莉莉，你也是来证明西弗勒斯无罪的是吗？真是甜蜜的一对。”邓布利多高兴地走了，剩下脸色难看得像锅底的莉莉，和一脸“我就知道你会这样”的西弗勒斯。

“你一直知道我是凤凰社。”莉莉瞪西弗勒斯。

“知道。”

“你也知道我为什么接近你！”

“嗯，猜的八九不离十。”

“那你为什么不告诉我！我还，我还像个傻子一样每天担心得一直哭。”莉莉扑上去捶他。

“因为你不珍惜自己，你愿意为了什么狗屁公理大义献身，就算那个人是我，换了别人我想你也会去。所以你应该受到惩罚，莉莉，你记住，这世界上没有什么值得你出卖自己来换！永远没有。”

“你现在说这个也没用了，西弗，我怀孕了，但鉴于你自以为是的行为，我要搬走了！”

“什么？”西弗勒斯被这个消息吓了一跳，“你——什么时候？”

“前几天我给你下药了，那个魅药的副作用就是百分百会怀孕。”莉莉本打算养着小斯内普等西弗勒斯出狱呢，现在……哼。

一把把莉莉抱了个满怀， 西弗勒斯带着她幻影移形回家了，小心翼翼地把孕妇放在沙发上，他笑逐颜开地挽袖子：“要吃什么？我做你最喜欢的海鲜炒饭好吗？”

翻了个白眼，莉莉挑眉：“多放点虾仁。我现在要吃两人份了。”


End file.
